Celebration
by Violet Craine
Summary: It is Kyana's 21st birthday and she has just won the Divas Championship. After returning to her hotel room for the night, who will come knocking on her door, offering a different kind of celebration. For LadyHardy11 (Happy Birthday, sorry it's late). One shot.


**This story is for ****LadyHardy11 and is for her birthday, I'm so sorry it's later than expected.**

Kyana Monroe couldn't believe it. She had just pinned AJ and won the Divas Championship. She sat on her knees, head in her hands in shock. She was the new Diva's Champion. Today was officially the best day of her life. It was also special as it was Kyana's 21st birthday.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see the referee gesturing for her to get up. She rose to her feet and was handed the title. As the referee raised her hand, Kyana raised the title, absorbing the cheers of the live audience. She had never felt this much energy before. She was hyped up and she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.

Kyana exited the ring, walking towards her fans by the barricades. She slapped the hands they held out, smiled for pictures and thanked them as they congratulated her. She walked up the ramp, raising her championship high in the air, absorbing the cheers that were aimed at her.

She emerged from the curtain to the sound of loud cheers and applause coming from her co-workers.

"PARTY!" a group of voices chorused. The group being consisted of The Bella Twins and Layla.

Kyana couldn't help but laugh.

"Not tonight, guys. We'll go out tomorrow, I promise. I'm exhausted." Kyana called back.

What Kyana hadn't noticed was that Dean Ambrose was lurking in a dark corner, his blue eyes following her across the room, a small smile etching its way onto his face.

She quickly made her way back to the locker room, showered and grabbed her bags and left the area, her destination being the hotel in which the roster was staying.

Kyana usually roomed with Layla, but due to their new storyline, Layla was now rooming with Summer Rae. So, for tonight, Kyana was on her own. Not that she minded, just like everyone else, she did want alone time every now and then. And Kyana couldn't think of a better night to be on her own. She felt exhausted, both physically and mentally. She had worked so hard to climb up the ladder and to finally become Divas Champion.

Just as Kyana had got changed into a pair of loose jogging bottoms and a tank top, Kyana heard a firm knock on the door. She made her way to the door quickly and opened the door, not stopping to see who was there on the other side of the door.

When she opened the door, a pair of beautiful blue eyes met Kyana's teal coloured eyes.

Kyana was certainly not expecting Dean Ambrose at her door tonight. She nervously ran her fingers through her dark, waist length hair, waiting for him to say something.

"Congratulations for tonight." he stated, a shy smile on his face.

"Thanks." Kyana murmured back.

"I couldn't help but overhear that you didn't want to celebrate your victory tonight."

"Yeah, I feel tired and it would be better to go out and celebrate tomorrow night."

After a brief moment of pondering on his next course of action, Dean replied.

"Well, I'm here to help you celebrate tonight." he confirmed, launching himself over the door way and captured her full lips with his. He slammed the door shut behind him. His large hands locked onto her waist, moving slowly up and down her hour-glass figure, whilst her hands locked around his neck. Dean stepped forward, causing Kyana to move with him. After several steps, the couple reached the bed. Dean pushed Kyana onto the bed, but instead of pouncing on her, he lowered himself to his knees.

Before Kyana could question anything, Dean had disposed of her jogging bottoms and dragged his fingers through her wet folds, triggering a shiver through Kyana's body. He lowered his head to her knee and placed chaste kisses up her thigh until he reached his object of desire. He separated her lips and his tongue and lips attached themselves to her clit. Kyana's hands locked themselves into his wild hair and were bound, with no means of escape. Dean hummed appreciatively at the taste and increased the speed of which his tongue and lips were working. Kyana writhed and gasped intensely.

Admittedly, Kyana had never felt like this before, she was obviously spending the night with a man who clearly knew what he was doing.

Kyana felt the coil in her stomach begin to unravel and she felt her orgasm was over her. Dean didn't stop, if anything he increased the speed of his tongue once more. After placing one last lick, Dean kissed his way to the hem of her top and slowly raised it up and over her head, following the hem with his mouth. Once Kyana was completely deprived of her clothes, she worked to get his jeans and white t-shirt off. Still seated on the bed, Kyana slowly dragged his boxers down, her mouth salivating at the sight of his hard cock.

Kyana kissed the tip of his cock, moaning appreciatively at the taste of his pre-cum. Her mouth engulfed him, her hand wrapped around the base. She began to suck him slowly, but as his hands wrapped into her hair and his hips slowly began to rock, Kyana increased the speed of her mouth and tongue. Dean's eyes became heavily lidded and he threw his head back in pleasure, murmuring words of appreciation.

After Dean began to feel close to his peak, he tore himself away from Kyana. He pushed her, so that she was lying down on the bed and straddled her. Without any warning, he pushed himself into her, both groaning at the feel of each other.

Dean had never felt a such a tightness around him in a while and it made him like Kyana even more. Kyana had never felt so full, she accepted it and felt so satisfied, and the best was yet to come.

Dean continued to thrust slowly, not wanting to rush. It had a while since both Dean and Kyana had both been satisfied sexually, but both were unsure as to how long they would last.

After a prolonged period, Kyana felt the coil in her stomach begin to unwind once and she couldn't control it. With a loud moan, Kyana exploded around Dean's cock and he in turn filled her with a groan.

Dean rolled off of Kyana, lying on the bed next to her. Both were completely sated. Dean drew an arm around her, bringing her in close. She rested her head on his shoulder so that she could see his face.

"What was that for?" Kyana asked.

"Well, that was my way of saying congratulations on your victory tonight. It's also my way of saying that I've loved you for a long time and that this was the only way I could express it." he replied.

Dean hoped that he hadn't crossed the line by being too forward with her. He had rushed things in the past and it hadn't gone well.

"Ah." Kyana finally responded. "I've liked you for a long time. I just didn't think you felt the same way." she placed a kiss on his lips and snuggled into his side.

"Well, now that we're official, you ready for your birthday present?" he chuckled.

"What would that be?" she asked, surprised that he knew it was her birthday.

"Me." he replied, before climbing onto her, causing Kyana to squeal.

His mouth met hers and they both felt an overwhelming desire to stay connected all night, and if she wanted it, Dean would give it to her.


End file.
